Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-4x + 3}{5x} - \dfrac{-5x + 7}{5x}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-4x + 3 - (-5x + 7)}{5x}$ Distribute the negative sign: $y = \dfrac{-4x + 3 + 5x - 7}{5x}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{x - 4}{5x}$